What if TDI never existed and the characters met in highschool?
by courtneyfromtotaldrama
Summary: What if Total Drama island never happened and the characters met at TDI high, or total drama highschool? P.S. the characters are 14 in this one. It's told from all the girls' perspectives first, but then just Courtney, Bridgette, and Heather's perspectives.
1. Girls' Perspectives

Total Drama Highschool

What would happen if Total Drama Island never existed, but the characters met in a boarding school?

14-year-old Courtney stepped out of her dad's new car, revealing a small foot with a wedged sandal. She was so ready for her freshman year at TDH. She made sure to look smart but incorporate fashion at the same time, with her white polo, green tie, matching green headband, black pencil skirt, and small hooped earrings. Her bangs were neatly brushed. She was smart, so why shouldn't she look it? She walked into the building at 8:17, 13 minutes before school started. She needed to make a good impression on the teachers here, so she had brought cookies, and given herself extra time to give them out. She was ready, and she knew it, as did everyone else. _Well, they will,_ she thought as she wheeled her black suitcase up the ramp to the building. _Everyone will. _

Bridgette sat in the back of the car with her little brother and sister. She didn't see why, at age 14, she couldn't sit in the front seat. But her mother was over-protective. She anxiously twirled the end of her blonde braid and blew her bangs out of her face. _Boy, I need to cut my bangs, _she thought. She felt ready, but not quite ready for boarding school at TDH at the same time. _Do I look okay?_ she thought, worried. She didn't know what the kids usually wore at TDH, so she just dressed in her normal blue t-shirt, white sweater and jeans. _Do the TDH kids usually wear flip-flops?_ she thought. _Do they have pierced ears?_. Bridgette had been begging for years to get her ears pierced, but her over-protective mother and stepfather wouldn't allow it. Her mother's muddy SUV pulled up in front of the school, and she hugged her mother and siblings goodbye, got her duffel bag out of the back of the car, and carried it up the ramp.

Heather sat confidently in the front seat of her father's grey Jaguar. She knew she was ready for TDH. She made sure to look perfect for the first day, wearing a light red tank top, a white fuzzy vest, and her favorite crimson skirt, with white tights. She had on small heels that matched her barrette, and she made sure to put on lip gloss. She was a spoiled only child, and enjoyed every second of it, like she had for 14 years. She knew that she was pretty, and took advantage of it. She watched the cars go by on the road: a muddy SUV, a black Audi that had a girl about her age in the front, and lots of others. She got bored after about 10 cars, and luckily, her father's car pulled up at the school right then. She kissed her father goodbye, took her giant white leather suitcase out of the back, re-adjusted her dangly earring, and walked up the ramp to the school. _This,_ she thought, looking at all the people, _is where I belong._

Lindsay was sitting in-between her two little sisters. Her stepmother was in the front, and her dad was driving. Lacey, her four-year-old sister, elbowed her while she was putting on her lip gloss. She scootched away from Lacey and continued. Lindsay knew she wasn't the brightest blonde ever, having a C average, but she did know that she was pretty. She had on entirely pink, with her favorite pink tank top, a pink skirt, and her pink 1 1/2 inch heeled sandals. Her headband was the perfect shade to match her lip gloss, which matched everything else she wore. Her only non-pink item were her earrings: gold 2-inch diameter hoops. She could not have been happier when the car pulled up in front of the school. She hugged her family goodbye, got her pink duffel and suitcase out of the back of the car, and walked into her new school.

Isabelle, or Izzy, as she insisted everyone called her, twirled the end of her orange pigtail. She felt the wind blow through her hair as her stepdad's convertible drove down the road. Boy, she loved that feeling, almost as much as she loved being able to go to TDH. Her outfit consisted of an orange t-shirt, a blue headband, and a yellow skirt. Her shoes were boots that went up to her knees, and they were red with bright green shoelaces. Izzy didn't like to match, but she liked to be colorful, which is what she was known for in middle school. She planned today's outfit by looking at a piñata, from her 8th birthday. She tried to save everything, from plastic bags to cut hair. Her stepdad's convertible pulled up in front of the school, and she grabbed her stuff and ran out of the car, stopping to yell goodbye.

Gwen looked out the window and made a few lines on her sketchpad. She didn't really talk much throughout middle school; she tried not to stand out. _This year, _she thought, _is going to be different._ She had blue stripes in her hair, which was her main distinguishing feature. She decided on an outfit consisting of a black tank top, dark blue shorts, a dark green shirt over her tank top, and boots that went halfway up to her knees. She had on a headband, something she hadn't worn throughout middle school, but she wanted to stand out in high school. Not too much, but still some. She got out of the car, said her goodbyes to her mother and 3 siblings, and grabbed her stuff to go inside.

LeShawna was in the front seat of her dad's girlfriend's car. Her little brothers were in the back, fighting with foam swords. She turned on her iPod and started listening to music. She was excited to be going to boarding school, maybe she'd even meet some new friends. She carefully planned an outfit for the "big day", which meant that she was wearing a light pink t-shirt with a maple leaf on the front, silver hooped earrings, and brown shorts. Her shoes were flip-flops, and her hair was in a ponytail. Her suitcase was taken out of the car as it pulled up and she jerked it out. She high-fived 2 girls on the way in.

Katie and Sadie were ecstatic. They were going to a boarding school, and best of all, together! Their outfits matched, with blue tank tops, pink skirts, and their signature pigtails. They had been BFFFL's since forever and couldn't wait to go in. They both wore heels (small of course) and lip gloss. When they arrived they grabbed each other's suitcases and ran inside.

Beth knew that she was happy to go to this school. Really happy. She knew that she would make new friends, join clubs, get awards, and more. Well, she thought that she knew. She hoped. Her whining baby brother was in the back moaning, and she tried to calm him down, which didn't work, and made him scream louder, so she was thrilled to exit the car. Her mother could not have gotten there soon enough. She grabbed her duffel, hugged them goodbye, and RAN inside.


	2. Forming the first alliance

Bridgette looked at her assignment card. It said she was in the West wing, in room 304. Where on earth was 304? She read something that-wait a minute. She flipped the map upside down. Of course she had to walk all the way across the school to get there…but whatever. She finally got to 304, and she saw another girl unpacking her things. The girl had shortish brown hair, to her shoulders, and looked very -what word was it again? Intelligent-that was the word she was looking for.

"Is this the right place?" she asked the girl. "304?"

"Yeah. You're my roommate, I guess." the girl said. "Courtney."

She stuck out her hand.

"Um…no, I'm not Courtney. I'm Bridgette." Bridgette said.

"Not you, ME." Courtney looked a little annoyed. She straightened her headband. Bridgette apologized and started unpacking her duffel.

Courtney said "Did you run into someone named Heather out there, by chance, because she's our roommate too."

_That would explain the third bed,_ Bridgette thought. A girl with long black hair walked into the room. She placed her suitcase on the empty bed and said to Courtney "Why do YOU get the bed by the heater?"

Bridgette never thought about that. But she didn't care, either. "You're Heather, I suppose?" Courtney said with a little eye roll.

"Duh." Heather said. Courtney laid her suitcase on the floor and announced that she was done unpacking and was going to go swimming.

"We have a POOL here?" Bridgette said in awe. Courtney nodded, and went into the bathroom to change. She came out about two minutes later in a green tankini and she put her hair in a ponytail. She had a clip in her mouth and used it to clip up her bangs.

Bridgette looked at Courtney, observantly. She wasn't tall, about 5'2", and really pretty. She was still not done growing, and she looked about 14. Bridgette's age.

Courtney walked out of the room, grabbing a white towel on her way out. Bridgette went back to her unpacking.

Courtney stopped and chatted with a few people on her way down to the pool. She learned that the dorm mates were LeShawna and Izzy, Lindsay and Katie, Sadie and Beth, and Gwen and Eva. She didn't know who any of those people were, just that she got stuck with the three-some.

On her way into the pool she ran into a boy that had on a swimsuit. "Watch where you're going, Princess." he said coolly. Courtney looked at him. He had blue eyes, and black hair, except for a green mohawk.

"I believe that YOU should be watching where YOU'RE going." she said just as coolly. He laughed. Courtney didn't know why. She walked past him and outside to the pool. She looked back, and saw that he was smiling at her. She smiled back, for good measure.

As Courtney laid her towel out Mohawk Boy walked up to her. "Never caught your name." he said.

"Well, it's not a fish, so why would you need to catch it?" she asked.

"I'm Duncan." he said.

"Courtney. But my nickname is LEAVE ME ALONE."

"Whatever, Princess."

"Don't call me that!"

But he had already walked away. Courtney dived into the pool.

Meanwhile, back in the dorm, Bridgette and Heather weren't getting along too well.

"What are you doing?" Bridgette asked.

"I'm putting your makeup on." Heather replied.

"What if I don't WANT any on?" Bridgette tried to keep her cool.

"Oh, please. You know it as well as I do that pretty girls wear makeup. And especially in highschool."

"Well, 1) I don't consider myself pretty, and 2) I do NOT wear makeup. Ever. Even in highschool."

"Come on. Just this once? I'll just do a little bit."

Bridgette sighed. "But I'm going swimming."

"I'll use waterproof."

_Boy, this girl has an excuse for everything. Too bad Courtney left for the pool. _Bridgette thought as she tried to avoid getting her eye poked out by a pencil.

10 minutes later Heather was done, and Bridgette was fed up with it.

"Come on, just look at it!" Heather said.

"No." Bridgette replied.

"You look good. Come on." Heather persuaded, and shoved her in front of the mirror.

Bridgette looked at it. _I guess a little couldn't hurt-wait, what am I thinking?_ She tried to scrub it off. "Stupid waterproof" she grumbled.

"Hey, I have a blue swimsuit that would look so CUTE on you!" Heather said. Bridgette blinked.

"Come on."

Bridgette gave her an angry stare.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeee…" Bridgette plugged her ears. After 2 minutes she finally conceded. "FINE! I give up!" she said.

She shoved Heather out of the bathroom and put on the swimsuit. It was two pieces, and it was a bikini. She instantly hated it, but thought _You know, she's just trying to be my friend. How much damage could it do?_

Bridgette decided that it couldn't be that bad to be friends with Heather. She wore the swimsuit, and consented to let Heather braid her hair. And regretted it all as she walked out into the hallway.

She accidentally walked into a blonde boy in a pink shirt.

"Omigosh, I'm so sorry!" she said, and looked up. A thought crossed her mind: _WOW. _

The boy looked at her. "Hi. I'm Geoff."

"Bridgette." she said back. Then she realized that she was staring and snapped out of her trance. "I mean, it's nice to meet you."

Geoff laughed. "Well, I hope I'll see you around." He turned around and walked away with his friend.

_Me too!_ her brain yelled out.

Then a thought crossed her mind: when she met this guy she was wearing makeup and a swimsuit! She could never show her face around him again!

Bridgette scrubbed at her eyes. "Is there something you can use to get this stuff off? It's like Sharpie!" she said to Heather.

"Yeah. I have some in the dorm. I'll lend you some." Heather said.

Heather watched Bridgette scrub off all the traces of anything on her face. _TDH alliance, complete_, she thought. _Now I just need to get Courtney in on it._


	3. Boys Meet Girls

Courtney walked up the stairs after two grueling hours of putting up with Duncan, who, was still behind her.

"You know you look cuter wet, Princess?" he said.

She whirled around. "And YOU look cuter QUIET." she said.

"You just admitted that you think I'm cute." he teased.

She realized that she had said that. "Um…news flash: not into you. Go away." she tried.

Duncan just smugly smiled. She elbowed him in the ribs and practically ran to the dorm, slamming the door behind her.

"Courtney!" Heather exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Duncan." she growled and flopped on her bed. She laid there in complete silence for about half an hour and then announced "I'm going to get changed for dinner. It's the buffet tonight."

Bridgette groaned. "Oh, I totally forgot! The buffet! Do I HAVE to go?"

From inside the bathroom, Courtney said, "I think it's mandatory."

"Thanks for the support."

"My bad! Yeesh, why are you so GRUMPY?" Courtney said.

"I'm not-" Bridgette realized that she was being grumpy. "Sorry, I'm just so stressed out…"

Courtney came out of the bathroom looking far more relaxed then she had when they arrived, in a white thick-sleeved tank top and jean shorts. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with a few strands hanging down.

Bridgette stared at the ceiling. "Why did it have to happen?" she said.

"Why did what have to happen?" Courtney asked.

"Can I tell her?" Heather asked. Bridgette nodded.

"Well, Bridge here let me give her a little makeover and ran into a guy in the hall and got all smitten, and now she's too embarrassed to even go out of the room again." Heather said.

_That would explain the swimsuit,_ Courtney thought. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I have a delinquent almost stalking me." she said.

Bridgette halfway laughed. "Come on. I'll lend you something of mine if you want." Courtney volunteered. Bridgette nodded.

A couple minutes later Bridgette had on a tank top and a jean skirt Courtney didn't even know she owned for hanging out in the room. Courtney had asked if she could brush her hair, having a very easy job with her own because of the length, and turned out to be really good at not pulling. Courtney took a headband out of her bag and handed it to her friend, who put it on.

"Thanks." Bridgette told her friend, who was smiling. Heather sat there watching. _Creepy_, Bridgette thought.

When they went down to dinner Courtney changed yet another time, not wanting to go down looking 'like a freak', she said, so she was wearing a yellow cocktail dress for dinner. Bridgette put on a t-shirt and shorts of her own.

"There he is." Bridgette pointed to Geoff.

Courtney looked. "Yeah, he is kinda cute…" she said. "But all yours!" she said to her friend, trying not to get in the way.

Geoff walked over to them, despite Bridgette's pleading of "Please don't come over, please don't come over" and sat down by Courtney.

_Oh no,_ Courtney thought when she saw his friends. There was a tough-looking guy holding a bunny, a Hispanic guy with black hair, and … Duncan.

"Hey Princess, where's the party you're headed to?" he asked. Courtney self-consciously looked at her dress.

"Oh, sorry. You weren't invited." she snapped. He laughed. "Then I'll sneak in."

Courtney changed the topic. "So, Bridge, who's your friend?" she said a little too perkily.

Bridgette turned red and ducked under the table before Geoff could realize who she was. Hallway girl.

"Hey, Bridgette, right?" Geoff's head appeared under the table. She quickly came back up. "Yeah."

"Who're your friends, Bridge?" Geoff asked.

Duncan responded for her. "Well, this is Princess, who I met at the pool, and…ow!" Courtney elbowed him.

"Sorry. I'm Courtney, and this is Heather." Courtney said.

"Cool." Geoff said. "These are DJ, Duncan, and Alejandro."

Bridgette smiled at them. None of them recognized her…she hoped.

"Nice to meet you." she said.

Alejandro smiled at her.

Courtney smiled back.

Duncan stuck his tongue out at her. She repeated.

Everyone talked over dinner, and Geoff didn't seem to mind that Bridgette was the girl in the hallway.

When the girls got back up to their room Courtney said "He so likes you."

Bridgette smiled, but tried to hide it.

"Wait…you like him too!" Courtney said.

"Pfft…no…kinda…wow, his eyes are such a pretty blue." Bridgette said.

"Uh huh. SUUUUUUUURE you don't. " Courtney said while grabbing her pajamas out from under her bed.

They got into their pajamas and started talking on Courtney's bed, because it was by the heater. Courtney volunteered to braid their hair, because hers was so short and hard to braid. In the end, they were all wiped out at around 10:30.


	4. What they didn't know

What they didn't know is that the challenges hadn't begun yet.


	5. How it works(PS Heather changed rooms)

At 6 AM, Courtney's alarm went off. She grabbed her glasses off the bedside table and looked at the clock. Bridgette groaned, "Turn it off." in her sleep. Courtney bounced out fo her bed, got dressed, brushed her hair, and then played on her iPod until 6:45, when she woke her roommates up. They both were not very happy.

"Why can't I sleep till 9? Or at least 8:30? PLEASE?" Bridgette said.

"Our classes start at 8:00. And I thought you needed some extra time to get ready." Courtney said. Heather threw a pillow at her.

By 7:15 everyone was ready. Courtney hassled everyone downstairs so they could get a good breakfast and not the cruddy soggy cereal there was at 7:30.

"Hey, Bridge!" Geoff said from 4 spaces behind her in the line. Bridgette smiled and tried to hide it. Courtney whispered "Geoff and Bridgette, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-" before Bridgette covered her mouth. She knew she was teasing, but that didn't make it not embarrassing. Courtney smugly smiled after Bridgette removed her hand.

When they got their waffles(cooked by Chef Hatchet, so they weren't really REAL waffles) , the girls sat down at their usual table. A voice came over the loudspeaker: "Hello TD Highschoolers! We have a new student to add into the mix for the girls. Sierra is roommates with LeShawna and Izzy! Oh, and today your challenges begin! Only one of you graduates the 9th grade! Hahaha-" and then it cut off. Geoff and his friends walked over to their table. Bridgette visibly blushed and then tried to throw her sweater over her head. Courtney gave Duncan the evil eye.

"Hey, Princess. Entering a Harry Potter look-alike contest?" Duncan asked Courtney.

Courtney took off her glasses. "None of YOUR business. Is that a scorpion on your head?" she said.

Duncan fingered his head. No scorpion. "Well, are y-"

"You guys!" Bridgette and Geoff said in unison unintentionally. "Cut it out!"

They looked at each other and laughed. And then both turned red.

After breakfast Courtney was laughing while walking upstairs to get her geometry book. "Talk about hilarious! Did you see his face? Did you see YOUR face?! HA!" she said to Bridgette, who looked a little on the mad side. "Attack of the twin telepathy!" she said while holding her fingers up like quotations.

"Courtney, please. Cut it out. " Bridgette told her friend. "I'm embarrassed enough as it is."

"Okay, sorry. It was just TOO funny. But, who am I to laugh? Harry Potter look-alike? As if!" Courtney said.

"Yeah, don't forget your contacts." Bridgette said sarcastically.

Courtney got her book and walked into the bathroom to put her contacts in. She put the book down, almost had the contact up to her eye, and…dropped it on the floor. She walked around looking and heard a crunch. _Oh no_, she thought. She put on her glasses and looked in the container. 1 left. ONE.

Courtney came out with her book and her glasses. Bridgette said, "Stepped on it?" Courtney nodded."Don't worry, my big sister does it all the time."

"What about you?" Courtney asked.

"20/20 vision."

"Lucky."

The loudspeaker made a screeching sound. "No classes today! Meet at the soccer field!"

Courtney smiled. She was pulling off a good 'nice girl' act for the beginning. Why not tell her that she was 'terrible' at soccer? No need to say that she's incredible at the beginning. Where's the fun in that?

Bridgette walked up with her to put their books back. "Hey, don't happen to have a contact on you?" Courtney asked. "Cause I get hit in the face a lot with the soccer ball…"

"No, but Heather might. Let's look." Bridgette said. _Hey, she DID say, 'What's mine is yours' to me, so why can't we borrow one?_ she thought.

Courtney found a contact case in Heather's bag, and brought it into the bathroom. She came out without her glasses, and put the case back to its original spot. "Phew. Glad that's over."

"No kidding." Bridgette said. Courtney grabbed the clothes that she would use for gym class and put them on in the bathroom. She played around with a hairbrush and put her hair in a high ponytail. Bridgette got her gym clothes on and they walked down to the soccer field, Courtney dreading what would happen.

A voice came over the loudspeaker again. "In the bathroom outside the pool there is a camera. It is called a confession cam. Say what's on your mind!"

Bridgette ran there as fast as possible.

IN CONFESSIONAL

Bridgette:"I've never actually PLAYED soccer before, so I'm kind of nervous. Why couldn't we do a DIVING competition?"

NEXT CONFESSIONAL

Courtney: "I made sure to tell her that I'm not very good, but I'm actually amazing…if I try. I could put on a good act for the first part and then knock them dead. Perfect."

END OF CONFESSIONAL

Everyone was gathered on the soccer field, all 24 highschoolers. A man walked out onto the field. He had black hair and looked nice. Until he spoke…

"Hello, everyone. I'm your principal, Chris McLean. Oh, and we're not playing soccer right now. But I have good news! YOU GUYS ARE ON TV! And your confessionals are live too!"

Courtney gave him the evil eye.

CONFESSIONAL

Courtney: "Okay, so this guy tells us to go to the soccer field, and we're not even PLAYING? Oh, he is so dead…"

END OF CONFESSIONAL

"We're making you compete in brutal challenges to get closer to graduate. You have one challenge every two weeks. Because this is a year-long school. You are divided into teams. Your roommates may become your enemies, your friends, or your allies. But every two weeks, one of you goes buh-bye. Back home with you. No second chances. Now, for the teams." Chris said.

"On Team 1: Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, and Lindsay. Pick a name for your team." Chris told them.

"On Team 2: Heather, Sierra, LeShawna, Alejandro, Cody, and Ezekiel. PICK A NAME!"

"On Team 3: Izzy, Katie, Noah, Tyler, Eva, and Harold. Name your team."

"On Team 4: Beth, Sadie, Gwen, Owen, Justin, Trent. You name your team."

Team 1 was having some disagreements. "We are NOT naming our team Team Lip Gloss, Lindsay! That's stupid!" Courtney yelled. "I like my idea way better."

"Team Geometry? Seriously, Princess, that's a dumb idea even for you."

"Well, it's better than YOUR idea, delinquent!"

"GUYS!" Bridgette yelled. "Keep it together! This is a GROUP decision. Let's share our ideas QUIETLY, and not put down other people's ideas!"

Geoff looked at her, impressed with her ability to take control. She blushed.

Courtney piped up. "How about we name our team Team Perfection?"

"Yeah, I like that…" "Uh-huh" "Nice idea…" were heard around the group mumbles.

"CHRIS!" Courtney bellowed. "We're Team Perfection!"

Team 2 announced "Team Immortal!"

CONFESSIONAL

Courtney: "Team IMMORTAL? What were they THINKING?"

END

On Team 4, Owen yelled out "Team Waffles!" Everyone else on the team disagreed but Chris wrote it down.

Team 3 was eventually named Team BFFFL even though nobody but Katie liked it.

"And now, for our first challenge…"


	6. Chall 1(Sorry this sucks I got bored)

The first challenge was a sports challenge.

CONFESSIONAL

Tyler: "Oh man, something that I can do!"

END

Courtney twirled the end of her ponytail and clipped up her bangs. It was now friend against friend, every man (or woman) for themselves. She narrowed her eyes at a smiling Duncan and turned away.

_Boy is he annoying, but kinda cute…_ crossed her mind. She shook it off. _I need to stay focused._

Long story short, Tyler sucked, Courtney scored 18 goals, and Noah left the highschool.


	7. The First Reward challenge 2 days later

"Your next challenge is a school dance! No dancing alone, you've got to go with someone!" came over the loudspeaker. "And this is a reward challenge!)

Bridgette panicked. She really didn't want to go home, but she really didn't want to go to the dance. Besides, she had nothing to wear for it.

CONFESSIONAL

Bridgette: "So, yeah. I'm a little nervous. It's my first ever school dance, 1, and 2, I can't dance. And plus, what would I wear to a school dance? Jean shorts?"

NEXT CONFESSIONAL

Courtney: "Yes! Yes yes yes! Finally, I can show off my dancing skills! But omigod-I don't have a dress."

END

When Bridgette walked into the cafeteria there were hundreds of clothing racks full of fabric instead of tables. _What on earth is this?_ she thought. Courtney was thinking the exact same until she spotted a yellow fabric that she loved and ran over.

CONFESSIONAL

Courtney: (holding the fabric)"Chris, can I please have this one? PLEASE?I'll pay you triple the price you got it for!"

END

"Good morning, Contestants! You will need to make your own dance clothes! Hahaha! Good luck, we have a sewing machine for each team!"

Courtney yelled ,"I call first!"

CONFESSIONAL

Courtney: "See, the thing is, I have an aunt who's a professional seamstress, so I can make just about anything on a sewing machine. I might help the rest of my group…might. I don't want to lose though…"

NEXT CONFESSIONAL

Bridgette: "Okay, I have no idea how to operate these things. But Courtney-man, she's amazing! She's just whizzing though the task like it was easy."

NEXT CONFESSIONAL

Geoff: "I really want to ask Bridgette to the dance but I'm sure that she's already going with someone. Boy, that blue fabric she picked out is going to look so good on her…"

END

Bridgette walked up to Courtney, who was almost done with the best dress she had seen a 14 year old make in her life (and the only one). "Um, Courtney? Would you mind helping me with that please?"

Courtney looked at her pleading friend. "Sure. Just tell me what you want." she said.

CONFESSIONAL

Bridgette: "Hmm…what do I want? Long sleeve is good for this time of year, but it always looks weird on me, and I could never pull off sleeveless, hey, what about 1 sleeve? I think that might work…"

END

Bridgette whispered her idea to Courtney, who winked and put the blue fabric under the needle.

CONFESSIONAL

Courtney: "Yeah, I know I said I wouldn't help. But seriously, she's my best friend here, and kinda my only friend…Why shouldn't I help her?"

END

Geoff looked at Courtney pushing the blue fabric through the machine like an expert. She really knew what she was doing. Bridgette stood in line behind him, which did the butterflies in the stomach for both.

"Uh, hey, Bridge." Geoff said nervously.

"Hi." she said back, even more nervous. _Is he going to ask me?_ she thought, excited.

"Are you, uh, going to the, uh, dance with anyone?" he said, willing it to not be true.

"Um…no. Why?" she said, trying to hide a smile.

"Well, would you mind-"

"Yes! I'll definitely go with you!" she said, causing awkward glances their way. She was too happy to care. Way too happy that she had no idea what she was doing…

2 hours later

"I still can't believe you kissed him." Courtney said.

"Well, neither can I! What was I thinking?" Bridgette said. Her best friend was trying on her yellow dress in the bathroom. Courtney came out and spun around. "Ta Da!" she exclaimed.

Bridgette's mouth dropped open. She knew that she couldn't pull off sleeveless, but Courtney…wow. Her yellow dress had a black belt around the middle, which matched the headband that she wore. Ever since Heather switched rooms it had been pleasant around their room. Courtney picked up the bottom of her long yellow dress and spun around again. "I feel so alive!" she said dizzily.

Bridgette laughed. She always knew how to cheer her up, which was one reason that Courtney was her best friend.

"Your turn." Courtney said, handing Bridgette a blue dress and shoving her into the bathroom. Courtney smiled at her confidence. She waited for about 3 or 4 minutes and then Bridgette came out. Courtney looked at her handiwork and smiled. It was perfect for her best friend. The dress she had sewn was an ocean blue, it was one-sleeved, and went down to her knees. The part under the gold belt was ruffled, three layers.

Bridgette fingered the fabric. "It's not exactly something I would usually wear." she said.

"It looks amazing." Courtney replied. "Seriously. Geoff will be gaping."

"Who are you going with?" Bridgette asked.

Courtney sighed. "Delinquent. He asked me after lunch."

Bridgette stifled a laugh. Courtney and Duncan? Hmm…It might work.

"Excited? It's tonight!" Courtney said, scared.

Bridgette hadn't seen Geoff since the surprise kiss attack, so it was basically hallway girl all over again.

The girls had not eaten dinner, but were too excited to.

"Hey, Bridge, how come you never wear any makeup?" Courtney asked out of the blue.

"I like to keep it natural." Bridgette said.

"Oh. Okay. I had a present for you, for tonight. My mom sent an extra along with my contacts and I thought you might want it." Courtney said, her hand behind her back.

"What's the present?" Bridgette asked.

Courtney pulled out a tube of lip gloss. Bridgette slowly leaned away.

"It's not painful or something. I never usually wear any either, but tonight's a pretty big night." Courtney replied.

"I'll take it. I guess." Bridgette said, leaning back towards Courtney. _What am I doing?_ she thought. _Stupid hormones._

"On 3." Courtney said. Bridgette knew what she meant.

"1…2…3!" Courtney said, and opened it. Her trembling hand rose to her mouth. She finished with it looking perfect. Bridgette was having some trouble even raising it.

"Okay, want me to do it for you?" she offered. Her friend nodded.

Courtney was a perfectionist, so we know how that went. Both girls stood in front of the full-length mirror on the back of the door.

"Hey Bridge." Courtney teased. "No more surprise kiss attacks unless you want Geoff to smell like mango."

"Ditto, 'Princess'." Bridgette replied, with quotation mark fingers.

Courtney helped her best friend with her hair after they laughed the teasing off, and then did her own.

"Glad I took this from my stepsister." Courtney said, holding up the curling iron. Bridgette laughed and fingered the end of a little curl. _Who is this?_ she thought, looking in the mirror. _Not me, but it is tonight._

Courtney looked at her best friend. She looked amazing. She had two little braids held behind her head with a clip, and the rest was curled at the ends.

Courtney put in a gold earring and Bridgette sighed. Courtney looked over. Her best friend didn't have her ears pierced.

"I'm not offering to do it for you." she said.

"I don't want you to. Not that I don't trust you, but…you're 14."

Courtney's alarm on her iPhone went off. "It's 6:30. Time for the dance." she said.

It took 5 minutes of persuasion and shoving to get a nervous Bridgette out the door. Courtney resorted to having to step on her foot with her heeled shoe to get her out. "Sorry." she said.

When they were both down at the cafeteria, they walked up, linked arms, and walked in. The cafeteria looked amazing. There was a disco ball, flashing lights, and everyone looked dressed up.

"Excuse me." someone tapped on Bridgette's shoulder. "Have you seen Bridge around?"

Bridgette turned around. Geoff bounced. "Wow! What happened?"

Bridgette laughed. "So, you just gonna stand there gaping or are you going to ask her to dance?" Courtney said.

"Oh. Yeah, right. Um. Uh." Geoff stuttered.

"Dude! Your girlfriend is blocking the entrance!" some kid yelled.

"I'm not-"Bridgette said.

"She's not-"Geoff said simultaneously.

"I mean-" they both said. "You go first."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Tell your sister to move!"

Geoff and Bridgette looked at each other. They both turned red. Courtney started laughing her head off.

"I'm not allowed to date until I'm 16." Bridgette randomly said. Courtney face-palmed herself.

"I can wait for a couple years." Geoff replied.

Taylor Swift's 'Our Song' filled the room. "Oh, I love this song!" Bridgette said.

Courtney gave her a thumbs up behind her back. Bridgette repeated.

After about 10 fast songs there was another Taylor Swift song: Enchanted. Everyone just started slow-dancing. Except for two of the couples on the floor…

"I can't dance." Bridgette said.

"Well, neither can I." Geoff said. "Just try to copy everyone else."

They did a lot of foot-stepping. "Oh, I'm so sorry! My heel got your foot!" Bridgette said.

"That-was YOUR foot." Geoff said, laughing. Bridgette laughed too.

Meanwhile, Courtney and Duncan were having a yell fest.

"Just dance with me, you big jerk!" Courtney said.

"Why, Princess?"

"Because I want to dance!" she said, trying to step on his foot. "You're supposed to be my DATE. Not my DOOF. I have a little brother for that."

Courtney pushed him out on the floor, grabbed his hand, put it around her waist, grabbed his other hand, held it in hers, and kicked his foot to make him move.

"Well, well, well, Princess. Look at the positioning."

"I'm not going to kiss you." she said.

"Maybe if you did I'd cooperate."

"Maybe? A yes might work, a maybe, definitely not."

"Enjoy a risk-free life."

"You're not my type."

"Then who is? AleHUNKdro? Don't forget, he asked Heather."

Courtney narrowed her eyes. How could he have seen so clearly that she liked Alejandro? But, then again, he liked Heather, so that was reason enough to give it up.

"YOU are NOT my TYPE. Are you deaf for something?" she said.

That's when Bridgette gave her the signal. _Great timing, Bridge. Great timing._

She leaned in and kissed him for half a second, then put her hands on her hips and asked ,"So, now will you cooperate?"

"Maybe."

"Uhh! I get a 'maybe'? You're kidding me!"

"You know that you're so cute when you get mad."

She gave him the evil eye and he finally cooperated.

AFTERWARDS

Courtney was on her bed in her hang-out clothes, twirling the end of her ponytail. Bridgette was next to her, trying to brush the curly parts out of her hair. And failing.

"Just leave it. It looks good." Courtney snapped.

Bridgette knew she was mad about her signal timing. How was she supposed to know?

"Courtney, have you ever felt the urge to just…I don't know…be someone other than yourself?"

"Trying to symbolize something?" Courtney asked through gritted teeth.

"Uh, no. How many times to I have to apologize? Will an 'I'm sorry' hug help?"

"Maybe."

Bridgette hugged her friend and then sat back up. "Is it okay to want to be…older? No, that's not the word…"

"You want to keep the lip gloss, don't you." Courtney said, no emotion on her face.

"Kinda."

"You want it because you feel you're not pretty enough and you want to look better for Geoff."

"Man, are you like psychic?"

Courtney broke down into tears. "Omigosh, what's wrong?" Bridgette asked. "You never cry!"

"I don't know." Courtney said. "I really don't know."

"It's okay to admit things to your best friend. I'll never tell, even under pressure. Even in a life and death situation."

"I don't know. Really. There's this feeling whenever I'm around… you know, and it's like I'm flying."

"Courtney, that's falling in love. I think. Because I get that too, but around you-know-who, and not Voldemort you-know-who."

"Oh. Okay. GROSS!" Courtney exclaimed.

Bridgette laughed at the little kid behavior Courtney displayed. They would find out who got the reward in the morning, and she was hoping that for once she would be lucky and win.


	8. NOT AN OFFICIAL CHAPTER

I update after 5 reviews!


	9. The Reward! (Team Perfection)

Bridgette sighed as she looked out of the window. The reward was so BORING. She couldn't have cared less to have a day at the mall. Courtney, however, was having the time of her life.

"Does this look cute?" she asked Bridgette.

"Sure, why not." Bridgette sighed. She licked her lips and put her head in her hands.

Courtney rolled her eyes and murmured to herself "I think it does."

Bridgette hadn't been her usual happy perky self today, and Courtney was worried. She seemed almost…depressed? No, not the word…

Courtney went over to a prom dress rack and started grabbing assorted things in her size to try on, out of complete boredom. She went into the dressing room and put one on, and put on an English accent while asking Bridgette if it was okay. She thought she saw a small smile.

"Why not, but it's not like you need it." Bridgette said, in a depressing way. Her hazel eyes had lost their light today…was she sick? No…not sick. In love? Possibly. It does cause people to act differently…

"Here, try this on." Courtney said, and put a dress on her head. Bridgette took it off, handed it back, and said "No thanks."

"What's up with you? Come on, you can tell me."

"I guess…Geoff likes someone else." she said, sadly with a forlorn look in her eyes. _Just lie through your teeth, Bridge…_

"Oh my god…who?"

"Heather."

"No he doesn't."

"News flash! Did you SEE the look he gave her at breakfast?"

"I'm so sorry. That must stink."_Even though I know it's not true…_

"Especially after last night."

"Smoothie? On me."

"Thanks. But you don't have to pay."

"I WANT to."

"Fine. You're digging your own grave."

Courtney put on her regular clothes, dragged her best friend to the smoothie place, and sat down.

"So, what's really going on?"

"I TOLD you."

"No you didn't. Spill it."

Bridgette sighed. "I guess…it's that I'm unsure of myself. It's a weird feeling in my stomach and it doesn't feel like I want to throw up or something, it feels like…well, there's no real way to describe it."

Courtney brushed a piece of hair out of Bridgette's face. "Honey, I think that a certain someone is making you feel different."

"EXACTLY!" Bridgette exclaimed and dealt with the weird looks from other tables.

"Do you want help?"

"Can you help?"

"Yes." they said simultaneously and laughed.

Geoff rode his skateboard by the girls' table and Bridgette sighed. Courtney winked at her as he stopped and turned around to come over to their table.

"Hey girls." he said as he put an elbow down on their table.

Bridgette smoothly replied with a "Hey." _YES! Omigod, I wasn't an idiot! So proud of myself…_

Courtney elbowed her out of her daydream. "She'd love to!" she said.

"Yeah, totally." Bridgette replied. "What did you just sign me up for?" she whispered.

"Geoff's going to teach you how to ride a skateboard."

"Please. It can't be that hard." Bridgette said, holding a hair clip in her mouth and using it to clip her bangs out of her face.

Courtney gave her a look and said "I don't know…might be harder than you expect it to be."

Bridgette played with the end of one of her braids. "Look, if he can do it, I can do it. How hard could it be?"

"You coming, Bridge?" Geoff called from outside the food court.

"Give me ten seconds!" she yelled back. She finished clipping her bangs over and practically raced over to Geoff.

"Poor girl's blindly in love." Courtney said.

**1 HOUR LATER**

"I'm fine, I just ran into a fountain." Bridgette was trying to explain, but Courtney wouldn't have it.

"You're soaked and you went down the escalator on a skateboard!"

"So? It was awesome!"Bridgette protested.

"You rocked that! Wow, I didn't know a girl could ride so well!" Geoff said.

"Well, we'll have to compete sometime then." Bridgette said. _Oh my god, this is the best day of my life. EVER._

Geoff looked at Bridgette, her hazel eyes lit up in a glittering way. _She's so pretty…especially with that smile. If Courtney wasn't here, this would be so much better…_ he thought.

"Bridgette, you need to get dry clothes on as soon as possible. It's snowing outside. And Geoff-what were you thinking? Teaching her to ride a skateboard?" Courtney scolded. _Omigod, I feel like Mom._

Bridgette gave Courtney a look that clearly said "Thanks a lot." Courtney returned the look and immediately felt bad.

Geoff decided to go for it. Before Bridgette knew what was happening he kissed her. Her wide eyes closed. _Omigod! I'm finally doing it! _he thought. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

Courtney was awestruck. Bridgette was finally getting her first official kiss from the love of her life. _She must be thrilled,_ Courtney thought.

Bridgette could not have been happier at that exact moment. She was getting her first kiss from the guy that she had a huge crush on. _Could my life get ANY better?_ she thought.

Geoff slowly pulled away after about 3 seconds. He felt Bridgette's nails dig into the back of his neck. He looked at her wide eyes, her wide, beautiful hazel eyes…which were darting over to a leaving bus. _Oh crap,_ he thought.

The three of them bolted to the leaving bus, grabbing their jackets and jumping on as fast as possible. Geoff and Bridgette were both blushing when people asked where they were, and Courtney pulled her friend over to a seat in the front…Geoff sat next to Duncan. Bridgette sighed.

**BACK AT SCHOOL-BRIDGETTE AND COURTNEY'S ROOM**

"So…was your first kiss 'magical'?" Courtney asked.

"Stop teasing me. Seriously. First the entire bus ride, and you also have to do it now?" Bridgette protested.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it bugged you."

"It did. News flash!"

"But you should have seen the way both of your eyes lit up while he was holding you on that skateboard…"

"HELPING ME BALANCE."

"Sure, sure, whatever. But still, you both had never looked happier. You two were a couple waiting to happen."

Bridgette started blushing and tried to hide her face in her hands.

"Bridgette and Geoff, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-hey! That was my arm!"

Bridgette smiled. "I know."

She readied another pencil and…"OW!"

**GEOFF, DJ, AND DUNCAN'S ROOM**

(A/N: Thank god I put DJ on Team Perfection…)

"So let me get this straight-she rode your skateboard into a fountain?" DJ asked.

Duncan laughed. Geoff elbowed him.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Laughing."

"Ooh, so scary, dude, I LAUGHED."

"Yeah, she rode my board into a fountain. She's pretty good for her first time." Geoff said, ignoring Duncan.

"So…you like her but you can't figure out how to tell her?" DJ asked.

"Yeah…" Geoff sighed. "She's just so…perfect. She's pretty, smart, kind, sweet, funny… she probably likes someone else."

"Dude, I was there getting fried chicken when you kissed her." Duncan said.

"You KISSED her?" DJ looked appalled.

"Yeah, and she kissed him back." Duncan said, whittling on a stick.

"Dude, she knows you like her. And if she kissed you back she likes you." DJ said.

Geoff smiled and then whacked Duncan with a pillow.

**BRIDGETTE**

Bridgette fingered the end of one of her braids again. She suddenly felt like flying. Which for her was really awkward. She thought, _So this is what it's like to fall in love. But does he like me?_

(A/N: Ooh, CLIFFHANGER! Muahaha…look out for the next chapter!)


	10. Behind These Hazel Eyes (or Blue)

(A/N: I decided to do a scene where they're in an actual school class. Yes, TDH DOES have classes, they need to learn! It's the school year!)

In the classroom, Bridgette sighed while twirling her hair around a pencil. She looked over at Geoff, 4 seats back and 1 to the left, intently working on math. He seemed so…relaxed. _Should I do it? Should I pass the note? _she thought. She steadied the pencil in her left hand, and in her less-than-perfect penmanship she wrote "Geoff" in large letters on the folded up piece of paper. _Was the heart too much?_

"Psst, Courtney!" she whispered, and pointed to the note.

"Ooh, Ms. Daredevil, huh?" Courtney whispered teasingly. Bridgette blushed.

"Just pass it."

Courtney passed the note back to Izzy, who tried to eat it, and then passed it to Lindsay, who passed it over to Leshawna, who gave it to Geoff. He smiled and winked at Bridgette, causing her to blush even deeper.

_**GEOFF POV**_

Geoff opened the note with his name on it. _Even her handwriting's pretty, _he thought. Inside was written "Good luck in the next challenge. XO, B" and after the letter 'B' was a blue heart. He smiled.

"You too. Thanks for the friendly support." he wrote and tore the corner of the paper out of his notebook. He folded it in half, wrote "B" on the front, and passed it over to Leshawna, who passed it up, and it ended up on her desk. _Oh crap, I called her my FRIEND, _he thought.

_**BRIDGETTE POV**_

_What did he write?_ she thought. She opened the note, and read what he wrote. Tears welled up in her eyes. _'Friend'? Is that all I get?_ she thought. She blinked and wiped her eyes. _If that's how he wants this game to be played, fine. I'll play it the same way._

Her hand wrote furiously, quickly, and angrily. She finished, tore out the corner, and blew on the paper as to get any extra lead off. She folded it in half, wrote his name on the front, and picked it up between two turquoise nails, like a wrapper ready to be thrown out, to pass back to Courtney. Courtney nodded and passed it back. She saw Geoff open her note excitedly, and then she saw his face fall. He looked up towards her, but she pretended to be occupied by putting on lip gloss. _Perfect, _she thought. _But I feel so GUILTY!_

He started writing again, and she did a few problems on her math sheet before it landed on her desk. A mini paper-airplane. _Aww…cute!_ she thought, but then remembered how he called her his "friend", as if her first kiss had meant nothing. She anxiously unfolded the airplane.

"Look, if you're mad at me, I'm sorry for whatever I did." she read. "Just so you know, that kiss meant a lot to me. If it didn't mean anything to you I'm sorry." Her already wide eyes opened wider and she hugged the note to her chest.

She picked up her pencil and started writing again, the little blue heart charm on the end silently bumping up against the side. She finished writing and added a smiley-face after the 'B', as to show that she wasn't mad. This time the note was more than a page corner long, so she ripped it as silently as she could and passed it back…

"Ms. Summers, what are you doing?" the teacher, Ms. O'Halloran, asked as she looked up from her magazine. (A/N: More commonly known as BLAINELEY!)

Bridgette's eyes widened. "Um, nothing." she answered.

Courtney took the note and hid it in her desk.

"Are you passing notes?" she asked.

"No!" Bridgette said a little too loudly.

"With whom are you passing notes?" Ms. O'Halloran asked.

"Nobody!" Bridgette replied, frantically looking for an excuse.

"Why are you passing notes?"

Bridgette thought for a second… "I'm passing a note to my brother because I need my inhaler." she said, gasping a few times to try to prove a point. She gave Geoff a look such as _Come ON!_

"I would have preferred if you checked in with me first, but that is acceptable. He can bring it to you." the teacher said, and went back to her magazine.

Leshawna passed him an inhaler and Geoff nervously walked up, handed it to Bridgette, and walked back to his seat. Bridgette gave it to Courtney to pass back. "I can't believe I LIED to a TEACHER!" she whispered.

"That's the next step towards becoming more of a daredevil." Courtney whispered, and passed the note back.

_**GEOFF POV**_

_Wow, she covered really well!_ he thought as a note landed on his desk. He opened it and read the sweet reply that she had written, and smiled at the smiley-face. He put the note in his desk.

_Everything about her is gorgeous,_ he thought. _Even her handwriting. Even her mango lip gloss._

Geoff decided that his favorite fruit was mango right before the bell rang and the entire class cascaded out the door to lunch. Bridgette accidentally ran into Cody and dropped all of her books and her backpack, and started blushing and apologizing frantically. Cody grabbed his books and ran after Gwen, Sierra in tow. Bridgette bent down to pick up her assorted books and papers and Geoff bent over to help. On the last book her hand accidentally touched his, and they both blushed and immediately stood up. Geoff handed her the books and papers he had gotten, and watched as she picked up the last book quickly and hurried out of the classroom, embarrassed.

The last Geoff saw of her throughout the day until dinner was the blue ribbon tied into her blonde hair.

During dinner his eyes caught hers, and she blushed and almost turned to sit at a different table, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to his table. She was now BRIGHT RED, and he was too when he realized that he was holding her hand. She sat down next to him and he tried pulling away, but she just held on tighter. _Does she like me?_ he thought. He looked down at her hand, and ran his thumb over hers gently. She started blushing again. Her small, delicate fingers seemed foreign to his own but he kind of enjoyed it, it was like having a sister…no, not a sister, because whenever she was around he got this tingly feeling inside…a GIRLFRIEND. That was the word. Even saying it made him nervous, and he could just look at her sitting innocently next to him, the little blue bow in her hair nodding up and down as she talked and laughed. He felt…like an entirely new person around her. _She's adorable, but do I really want to ask her out? _he thought. _What do I say? What if she says no? What if…_raced through his mind.

_**BRIDGETTE POV**_

"Um, excuse me, can I borrow Bridge for a second?" Courtney asked. Bridgette panicked inside. _What'd she find out?_ she thought. Courtney grabbed her arm and pulled her over to a corner of the cafeteria.

"You're wearing mascara." she said bluntly.

Bridgette blushed. _Why do I keep blushing?_ she thought. _I've never been this…girly before! _"So are you." she said, trying to keep calm.

Courtney studied her more. Bridgette gave her an awkward look. Courtney's dark brown eyes scanned her figure. _What, are we at the airport weapon check or something? Come on, get on with it!_ Bridgette thought.

"And you painted your nails." Courtney observed.

"Big deal." Bridgette replied. She rolled her eyes. Courtney put her hands on her shoulders.

"It IS a big deal. You're crushing mega big-time on this guy and I HAVE to help you!" Courtney told her. Bridgette was tomato-red at this point.

"What does that mean?" she said nervously.

"Look, if you can convince that delinquent that I'm not into him, I'll help you in the mornings with hair and makeup." Courtney replied.

"Deal." Bridgette said, and they shook on it.

_What did I just get myself into?_


	11. School UNICORNS?

A noise on the loudspeaker went off and Bridgette threw a pillow over her head. "Make it stop." she groaned. Courtney took the pillow off of her head and threw it across the room.

"Get up, Blondie! They said something about school unicorns?" she said.

"School UNICORNS? Are you sure you heard that right?" Bridgette asked, thinking of how ridiculous it sounded. _What sounds like "Unicorns"? _she thought, and then it dawned on her. "Oh no. Courtney, it wasn't school UNICORNS, it was school UNIFORMS."

Courtney gasped and started choking, and Bridgette seemed concerned but clueless as of what to do.

_I LIKE being me!_ Courtney thought. _My clothes are cute, trendy, and make me seem pulled together. Why would I want to give all of that up?_

The girls heard shrieks from the room next to theirs. They both walked away from the wall slowly and heard a scream form the other side. They decided to go into the bathroom.

"Oh yeah, and we have some new students and a returning student! Because his parents repeatedly sued us for not allowing his education, it's Noah! And meet your new friends Anne Maria, Mike, Zoey, Lightning, Dawn, B, Sam, Brick, Scott, Jo, Dakota and Staci!" the loudspeaker said with a cracking noise. Bridgette sighed. _Great, now I have to deal with his obsessive crush on me, _she thought.

Courtney elbowed her out of her daydream. "What'cha thinking about, Bridge? Geoff?" she asked innocently. Bridgette started blushing and Courtney laughed.

"It was a JOKE." Courtney said, and Bridgette bit her tongue. _Not funny, _she thought. _Oh well, at least I'll have a chance to make friends with the new kids._

Courtney sighed and took out a hairbrush. _We at least have to look presentable before they force us to dress like CLONES, _she thought. Courtney anxiously tugged at her white polo and looked at Bridgette, who was playing with the hood on her hoodie. Both girls wore jeans. They exchanged a look and sighed.

Soon enough the girls were walking down the long hallway, Bridgette playing with the end of a braid and blinking nervously. Courtney rolled her eyes. _She's so adorable. She's got no idea that she's flirting with him 24/7. They are such a perfect couple, _she thought.

The girls nervously walked into the gym where every single student at the school was being given their own specific job. "Our janitor quit." Chris said over the loudspeaker. "So your challenge is to clean up the gym! Teams that get the most done are safe. Otherwise…you get the boot…TWO students tonight! And the newcomers have been placed on teams…" and he read off where the new students would go. A redheaded girl and boy, a small boy and a girl with almost-white hair walked over to Team Perfection. Bridgette smiled and waved at the girl with the light hair, who copied the motion.

"Hi, I'm Br-" she started, but got cut off.

"You had a hectic childhood, didn't you?" the girl said. Bridgette's eyes widened and she started slowly backing away.

"H-how do you know that?" she said, startled.

"Your aura tells me everything I need to know. It reads very openly." the girl replied. Bridgette gave her a weird look but decided to keep the conversation going.

"Um…what's your name? I'm Bridgette." she said.

"Dawn." the girl replied. Bridgette nervously gave a tiny wave.

Courtney was talking with the red-haired girl, who had introduced herself as Zoey. She sighed as Zoey went on about some random thing that Courtney wasn't really paying attention to. She was giving the eyes to Duncan, who noticed and winked back. She giggled.

"You like him?" Zoey asked. Courtney blushed.

"No. We're friends." she said.

"Uh huh. You like him. You know who's REALLY cute?" Zoey replied. She pointed over to a boy with black spiked hair. Courtney nodded.

"Yeah, he is cute. But all yours." she said, as her new friend gave her an evil eye.

3 HOURS LATER

"I never thought that gum could stick to the ceiling." Bridgette said as she walked into their room. Courtney nodded and then pointed to their beds, where there were two school uniforms laid out.

Bridgette sighed and picked it up off her bed. She went into the bathroom to change into the uniform, and when she came out, Courtney laughed.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you know how to tie a tie?"

"No. I never thought I'd need to."

"Let me do it."

"Courtney, let go!"

TO BE CONTINUED…I HAVE A BLANK BRAIN! 3 YOU ALL FOR WAITING SO LONG FOR ME!

XO

COᴙTNEY


	12. The one whom elimination seeks

Bridgette adjusted her shirt. She shook her head and did it again. And again.

"HEY COURTNEY, I THINK MINE'S TOO SMALL!" she yelled into the bathroom. Courtney opened the door and Bridgette saw that hers was too small as well.

"You think they did this on purpose?"the brunette asked, playing with her ponytail.

"I'd be willing to bet money on it." Bridgette said, her blonde braids whacking her in the face as she turned to face her friend.

Courtney sighed enviously and picked up her book off of the bedside table. Bridgette flopped down on her bed beside her. "What'cha reading?" she asked. Courtney immediately slammed her book shut.

"NOTHING! It's nothing, I mean…ha-ha…" she said. Bridgette rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right it's nothing! Show me!" she said, and began chanting "Show me! Show me! Show me!"when Courtney buried her face in a pillow. Bridgette immediately stopped and a look of concern developed on her face.

"Courtney? What is it? I SWEAR I won't say anything." the blonde said, her eyes twisted into a look of sympathy.

Courtney looked up at the big eyes looking down at her, concerned. She wiped her eyes and sat up, clutching the book close to her chest. She saw the smile of her friend embellish her face in a glowing way and Courtney couldn't help but smile herself. Bridgette innocently smiled at her. _If she only knew…_

Bridgette exited the room, tugging at her shirt but still failing to make it go past her belly button. She rolled her eyes and sighed, and walked down the hallway, until she ran into another girl.

The one girl was not watching where she was going so her books immediately fell. Bridgette knelt down to help her pick them up, and noticed a…sketchpad. It confused her for a second until the girl quickly snatched it up and held it to her chest. Bridgette's eyes skeptically darted back to the pile of books and she handed them to the girl.

"Thanks." the girl said, one of the blue stripes in her hair falling in her face.

"Hi, I'm Br-" Bridgette started but the girl was already halfway down the hall. She sighed and walked on down the stairs in an attempt to find someone to be a friend.

Courtney, on the other hand, was not having amazing luck. She was trying to find someone to complain to about their uniforms being too small, but was having no luck, as the one person she ran into was the one she despised the most.

"Hello Princess. I see your uniform fits nicely." he said, eyes widened and his mouth open.

"Stop staring. It doesn't fit." Courtney argued, continuing on her way down the staircase. She walked up to the main office and stood at the desk.

"I'd like to file a complaint." she said to the tall, muscley man behind the counter, who was wearing a chef's hat. He growled in response.

Courtney growled back, and then the man picked her up and put her outside of the door. She was infuriated, turning red, as she walked off in defeat. Duncan, who was behind her, laughed.

"So the princess didn't get what she wants. What happens now?" he teased.

"If you don't shut your mouth I will personally punch your two front teeth out." she retorted and walked off, nose in the air. Duncan put his arm on her shoulders.

"I SAID leave me alone!" she screamed, stepping on his foot and running back up to her packed room.

"Who are these people?" she asked Bridgette.

"Oh, these are my friends. Leshawna, Gwen, Dawn, meet Courtney." the blonde explained, re-applying a coat of lip gloss.

The girl with the almost-white hair (Courtney presumed this was either Gwen or Dawn) spoke. "You should consider yourself fortunate because your aura tells me your every need was satisfied as a child."

Courtney's eye twitched and Bridgette smiled.

"Isn't she great?" she said, beaming.

Courtney gave her a look that clearly told her all she needed to know and walked out the door.

"What's her problem, girl?" the girl with the black ponytail asked.

"Oh, she's just mad about something, Leshawna. It'll pass." Bridgette said, rolling her eyes. The girl with the blue stripes in her hair put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you SURE?" she asked. "She seems pretty ticked."

"Gwen, I'm sure. She's COURTNEY. It will pass." the blonde replied, blowing a piece of hair out of her face.

The four girls sat on the bed talking and giggling over whatever came to mind while Courtney sat out in the hallway. A blonde girl with a pink hair clip walked over to her.

"You're Kelly, right?" she said. Courtney gave her a weird look.

"You have the wrong person. I'm Courtney." she said. _Is there a Kelly here?_

The girl put on more of her sparkly pink lip gloss and helped Courtney up. "Hanna wants to talk to you." she said. "And I'm Lindsay."

"Cool…now Lindsay, who's Hanna?"

"Oh, you know her, she has long black hair and is really pretty…" Lindsay babbled.

"You mean HEATHER?" Courtney asked.

"Maybe that's her name…" Lindsay said, a stupid look on the blonde's face. Her blue eyes just batted as she stood there in shock.

Courtney shook her head in embarrassment as Lindsay started braiding her hair. "LINDSAY! We need to go meet Heather!" Courtney interrupted.

"OH RIGHT!" Lindsay said, shaking her head. She bounced up and down the hallway on her heels; Courtney was appalled at the height of those shoes on a girl her age.

Heather sat in a bench in the hallway observing. She winked at Lindsay who came running up. Courtney walked over calmly and smiled. Heather returned the gesture and said "So Courtney, you want to graduate, right?"

"Of COURSE." the brunette girl said, rolling her dark brown eyes. Heather's gray ones met hers.

"How do you feel about an alliance?" Heather asked.

"I usually fly solo, but okay." Courtney said.

As Courtney and Lindsay left Heather's light gray eyes narrowed. She knew the most threatening player and was going to make sure that they went down.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Heather: "An alliance is pure strategy. It gets me to the final three, I get rid of them when I don't need them, and I win. Piece of cake."

UNKNOWN: "Strategy is worth a try but true friendship you cannot buy. The one elimination seeks is only one whom havoc reeks."

(**A/N:** OOH! Liking the suspense of the first elimination clue? If you can guess who the mystery contestant is then I will put your OC in the story…)


	13. Friday the 13th--chapter

(A/N: And now I get to torture you…because I am nice. :P JK)

The stranger in the black coat walked out of the confessional, their hood falling down to reveal a long blonde wig, which was removed to show black pigtails. Her pink heeled shoes clicked on the tile floors and her mocha-colored hand removed the coat, placing it neatly inside a locker, one owned by nobody. As she turned around Katie's eyes nervously darted from side to side. She was smarter than she let on….

She looked on as the eliminated student left the school on the Bus of Shame, her prediction being proven correct…

(A/N: You don't get to know who it was! HAHA! Try and guess… :P)


	14. Jealousy gets you nowhere, Princess

"Come on, it won't be any fun if we don't do it together!"

"I am NOT trying out for CHEERLEADING!"

"Bridge, don't make me use the pouty face."

"That doesn't work on me!"

The girls were arguing in their room, getting numerous "KEEP IT DOWNs" and other assorted things of the lot.

Bridgette sighed for the millionth time at Courtney's pathetic pleading. She pretended to be occupied by looking in the mirror and putting on lip gloss. Courtney rolled her eyes. "You know you're getting consistently girlier." she said, and Bridgette blushed and started attacking her mouth with a tissue.

Courtney put a hand on her shoulder. "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?" she said, widening her dark eyes as far as they could go and biting her bottom lip.

Bridgette rolled her eyes. "FINE." the blonde girl sighed, twirling the end of her ponytail. "I'll try out for cheerleading with you."

"YES!" Courtney squealed, and ran out of the room at full speed. Bridgette almost giggled at the level of enthusiasm her friend expressed.

**2 HOURS LATER**

"Um…I don't know any cheers though. Do I just like…I don't know." Bridgette said, ashamed.

"Let's see your gymnastics skills, Barbie." the coach said. Bridgette tried not to take offense…

She tied up her blonde hair into a messy bun and then let loose seven years of her older sister's gymnastics training. The other girls watched in awe as the clumsy blonde managed to land a front flip on her hands. Bridgette took a deep breath as she attempted her final cartwheel into the bottom of the basketball hoop, landing in the splits. "Um…go team?" she said.

Bridgette winced and stood up, raising her arms above her head. She was gripping the green and white pom-poms tightly. Her hazel eyes batted innocently as the group applauded and her lips formed their way into a giant smile.

Courtney, on the other hand, was not clapping. Her coffee bean colored eyes were narrowed and her arms were crossed across her chest. _You're going down, Blondie. D-O-W-N_

Little did Bridgette know that her closest friend was now pitted against her.

…..

A shadowy figure approached the confessional. The blonde wig hung slightly out of the hooded jacket as the somewhat larger girl said-

(A/N: Suspense! Love y'all, but I want to kill you with suspense. Read and review for more chappies! LOL I'm American, that sounded so weird.)


	15. Talk about Romeo and Juliet-

Bridgette walked out of the gym with her head held high and green face paint smeared across her right cheek. She felt slightly out of place in her gym clothes. She messed with her hair a little and as she was walking down the hall she ran into Geoff.

"Oh, um…hey." she said, casually.

"Hey Bridge. What's up?" Geoff said, eyeing the green line under her right eye.

"Not much. Did you make football?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm quarterback." he said, still looking at the green line.

Bridgette froze in her place. _Cheerleading…football…crap! _"Um, well, I've gotta go, so…bye!"

**CONFESSIONAL!**

Bridgette: "Oh crap! I can't believe I was stupid enough to TRY OUT FOR CHEERLEADING. And I just HAD to make the stupid squad! Now at every stupid football game all of the guys are going to see me in that skimpy little uniform wearing ten pounds of makeup on my face. CRAP."

Geoff: "Bridge seemed a little weird after I told her I made the football team. I wonder why? And that green line on her face was confusing me. She NEVER wears makeup."

Courtney: (scribbling)"Blondie's going down, Blondie's going down! She is SO dead to me."

**END**

**THE FIRST FOOTBALL GAME**

**Preparation**

**Cheerleading**

**Gym, Room 103**

Bridgette stood still as seven girls and the coach attacked her with brushes of all sorts, whether they were for makeup or hair it didn't seem to matter. She hated it but she knew that in order to do something that she wanted to do she'd have to deal with it.

She was wearing a cheer uniform, and she really truly had never even owned a swimsuit that exposed that amount of skin. Hey eyes were coated with green glitter as well as tons of mascara and eyeliner, and they had even gone so far as to shape her eyebrows, and she was still in agony. She'd never worn lipstick in her life and she knew that she detested it from the moment it touched her face. Her bangs were braided up and clipped and her hair had been curled and put into the tightest ponytail she had ever had the misfortune of having to wear.

_Do I really want to do this that badly? _she asked herself, and the shocking answer that came to her mind was "Yes."

She looked in the mirror for a final time, staring at a reflection that couldn't be her own. But could it? She blinked and shook her head as if trying to fix something, but all she succeeded in doing was getting her left contact lens out.

_CRAP,_ she thought. _How the heck do I get it back in? I don't want to have to go through…THAT again, but I have to be able to see!_

_Okay Bridge, you're totally over-stressing. You'll be fine. Just put it back in, it's not like they'll report you to the RCMP._

_But they might attack me with the death brushes again, and that is something that only needs to happen ONCE!_

She decided to just put it in, and was raising it to her eye as the coach yelled for all the cheerleaders to meet her at the gym door.

Bridgette swore under her breath and grabbed her pom-poms, and dropped her contact lens.

_WHY DO THEY HAVE TO BE __**CLEAR?**_she thought.

"Come ON, Princess, the girls ain't cheerin' without you!" the coach said. Bridgette tried to explain but the coach said "GO!" and ushered her out the door.

_Okay, so I can see out of one eye. Lovely, _she thought.

She realized that she had told quite a few people that she had "perfect vision", so wearing her glasses would indicate that she was a liar. She already felt like one.

_You know what Bridge, you've just gotten yourself into a giant ugly mess, _she thought. _You need to fix it, and the time is now. It's your own fault that you lied. Now the only way to fix it is by trying to make it true._

Bridgette decided that she would be fine and followed the rest of the cheerleaders out onto the sports field. Quite a few mouths dropped open, such as the team's quarterback and the brunette girl up on the stands reading a book.

"B…Br…BRIDGETTE?" Geoff stuttered, gaping. He'd never thought about her being a cheerleader. It just didn't quite seem to fit her tomboyish nature. Now that he'd seen her as a cheerleader he realized that not only did it fit but that she was probably going to drastically change her personality.

_I liked bubbly, funny tomboy Bridgette. I liked the girl who made me laugh skateboarding. The girl who never wore much makeup, the smart blonde who helped me in math class, the cool surfer chick with the bright hazel eyes. This girl in front of me was not the girl who I had my first kiss with, she's…someone else. A gorgeous, perky, popular cheerleader chick who's nothing like the REAL Bridgette. Now if only she realized it…_

Courtney's eyes widened as she looked down at Bridgette. The first thought in the intelligent girl's mind was _How much makeup is she wearing?_

Courtney pushed up her glasses and strained to get a better look. She really didn't think it was Bridgette, no way would Bridge put up with all of that makeup. She looked closer, but sure enough, there were Bridgette's hazel eyes, lighting up like she was thrilled. Courtney shook her head in disapproval and looked away.

Another blonde cheerleader, Dakota, walked over to Bridgette and asked her "You ready, Tomboy?"

Bridgette sighed. _I…guess she's right about me. But heck yes am I ready! Woo! _She held her pom-poms in one hand and did a one-handed cartwheel. "You tell me, Diva." she said, putting her free hand on her hip when she got back to a standing position.

The game was declared to a start and the cheerleaders ran over to their side of the field to perform the first cheer.

Bridgette could swear that at least two of the guys on the football team shot her a look. _Why me? _she thought.

She managed to make it through the routine and then asked to go to the restroom, but instead she ran up to her room and started digging through Courtney's stuff. She eventually found her contact case and then took one out and put the case carefully back.

_Oh my god, I just stole this._


	16. From besties to mortal enemies

"Come on, come on! No! My contact is missing!" Courtney exclaimed before dinner. Bridgette immediately felt a pang of guilt inside her stomach.

"Whoever took my contact without my permission is going to die." Courtney muttered. "What should I do to them, Bridge?"

Bridgette gulped. "I-I think you should go easy on them because maybe they feel really bad about it. I mean, uh, just saying." she tried.

Courtney dug through her trunk some more and then hesitated. "It-it was you, wasn't it?" she said, her eyes narrowed. The brunette turned her head and Bridgette stumbled over her bead backing away from the death stare that she was being given.

"Oh, I should have known." Courtney said, her ponytail swinging back and forth as she walked over to the desk chair. "You think that just because you're a pretty, perky blonde cheerleader you can do whatever you want whenever you want to. You think that all you have to do in life is fix your makeup and bat your eyes and the whole world is at your feet. It may work with teenage boys, Malibu, but it's not going to work on me. You had better give me my contact lens back before I pummel you into dust!"

"Courtney, I can explai-"

"I don't need your pathetic excuse. What a liar! You've just gotten yourself an enemy, Goldilocks. You are DEAD to me, stay out of my life. I thought I could trust you, but apparently I was wrong. You're nothing but a dumb stereotypical blonde. You're such a bubble-brain, and if you'd asked I might have let you borrow it. But now? Get ready to go home, elimination's tonight and I know JUST who I'm voting for. Go take a hike, Barbie. It might help you clear your brain-but that's if you had one inside that pretty little head of yours. I bet I could listen to your head and hear the ocean. Go bat your eyes somewhere else, it won't work on me." Courtney said, and walked out of the room, her shoes making a small clicking sound.

Bridgette stood in the same spot, appalled. She felt like she'd just been slapped in the face. She buried her face in her dolphin pillow and started crying. _I already felt so bad about it, but she wouldn't let me explain! Why does she hate me? Why doesn't everyone like me? I'm a likeable person! Did I do something wrong? Is there something wrong with me? What do I do? _she thought, and cried harder. She was so confused, and if she did something she really wanted to know so she could fix it.

_This is just too much for me to handle. I'm barely 14 years old! I would do anything, ANYTHING to get rid of the drama! I just want to go home!_

What Bridgette didn't know is that it could be arranged.

"You've screwed up once, now twice before

It is now time to exit the door"

The hooded figure ran out of the confessional, and sure enough it was the predicted contestant leaving the school. Her eyes wet with tears, she walked through the parking lot and got onto the Bus of Shame, arranged to bring her home. But the only problem was, they took the wrong contestant.


	17. Amazing what accidents can do to you

Bridgette looked at her alarm clock on the bedside table: "1:42 AM", it read. She groaned and rolled over, trying to sleep. She couldn't believe her luck that the very person pitted against her left the school. (A/N: None of the contestants know that they took the wrong one home) Her room was quiet, and she heard the sounds of girls talking in other rooms. She felt lonely, even if her roommate did hate her.

She sat up and took her glasses off of the bedside table, and turned on the light. She couldn't sleep. She wished she was back home, and crossed her fingers that a shooting star might have heard her. Bridgette knew she was a little old for wishing on stars but that didn't stop her from doing it anyways. She pushed her glasses back up on her nose and hugged her pillow. "I wish that I could go home. Nobody likes me for who I am here, just for who they think I am." she whispered. She immediately felt bad and took it back.

Bridgette thought of memories from earlier in the semester, and when she got to Geoff's teaching her to skateboard she smiled. She remembered the way he had told her that if she fell he would catch her, and she remembered grabbing around his neck when she got scared, and then blushing tomato-red and Geoff laughing. She remembered how when she was riding alone how he held her hand the entire time and refused to let her fall, and the way she'd pulled his hat down over his eyes when she realized people were staring. And of course she remembered the magical end to the already-perfect day, how he'd kissed her under the water fountain. She remembered being incredibly embarrassed but she did kiss him back, to show that she didn't care about awkward stares. Plus it had been her first; their first. She felt weird thinking that and shook her head but her hand did rise to her lip.

Embarrassed, she pulled it down, and put on her fuzzy blue slippers and walked out into the hall. She knew that students weren't allowed out after hours, but this was desperate. _I'm not a bad girl,_ she thought. _I've never had detention or gotten in trouble before. So why am I out after hours? They give you detention for WEEKS if they catch you._

She knew the answer, of course. It was obvious.

…

Geoff walked out into the hallway, nervously looking for Chef. He didn't see him, so he kept walking, and before he knew it he ran into a girl.

"Sorry. Here." he said, offering a hand, and when her hand touched his he realized that it was Bridgette. He pulled her up and she put her arms on his shoulders.

"So Bridge, what's up lately?" he asked. He could have sworn she rolled her eyes.

"What did you think was up?" she asked, curiously. Her big eyes batted innocently.

Geoff didn't reply, instead he kissed her. Bridgette's eyes were wide open.

"I'm going to take that as a 'you don't really care'?" she teased. Geoff nodded and heard a footstep, and tugged Bridgette under a table. She opened her mouth but he just kissed her again to get her to shut up.

"What the heck was that? I mean, not that I didn't like it, but…" she asked. Geoff covered her mouth and pointed to Chef's feet. Bridgette's eyes widened. "Oh…crap." she whispered.

Geoff looked over at her again. "You wear glasses?" he whispered, and Bridgette covered his mouth.

"Not the time or place, dude!" she whispered. He nodded and she winked, or at least he thought she did. They watched Chef walk past them and then tiptoed the other way. They walked up the stairs and ran into Duncan, who was wandering the halls.

"Ooh, so Goody Two-Shoes here's got a dark side? I wonder if it's that way with all cheerleaders…" he said, earning himself a foot-stomping from Bridgette.

"That hurt, Malibu Barbie!" he said.

"Please don't call me that." she replied.

Geoff walked the other way to use the restroom, leaving the two alone.

"I hear footsteps!" Bridgette whispered.

"Come on, behind here." Duncan said, grabbing her hand. She blushed, which she hoped wasn't visible.

"I can hear you, maggots…" Chef muttered as he walked closer.

"Come on, Blondie!" Duncan said, grabbing her shoulders and tugging her towards him. Chef Hatchet walked by at the exact time when Duncan accidentally kissed her, and caught them both, resulting in both saying "It's not what it looks like!"

Chef Hatchet mumbled something about 'young teenage love' and said "I'm letting you off with a warning but only because Mohawk here reminds me of a nephew I never had."

The second he walked off Bridgette went all out on Duncan. "WHY did you kiss me? I thought you liked Courtney!"

"Look, Lip Gloss, it was an accident on my part too. And Courtney's gone. " Duncan interrupted.

"Let's just pretend it never happened?" Bridgette said hopefully, but Duncan wasn't about to drop it.

"I want to know why you kissed me back, Goldilocks. Enlighten me."

"I so did not!"

"Uh, yuh-huh you did."

"Did not!"

Geoff walked out of the bathroom and heard them arguing. "Geez, you really hate each other, huh?" he asked.

"You have NO idea…" Bridgette muttered.


End file.
